ferngully_the_last_rainforest_epic_parodiesfandomcom-20200213-history
The Heroes Save the Memory Tree Grove from the Villains' Lumber-Levelers/Snooping on the Villains' Plan of Mobius Jungle's Destruction
(The next morning, the couples’ group were sleeping peacefully when Sonic’s group heard something faint that they slowly woke up and looked around in suspicion. Then, to their surprise, a nearby tree collapsed on the ground, having been cut down. Then they see emerging from the dust cloud of the collapsed cut-down tree a group of smaller machines that resemble the miniature version of the Leveler, heading their way, ready to destroy everything in their path. Everyone else bolted awake from the cut-down tree’s impact and saw what Sonic’s group spotted. The shrunken humans got shocked as the forest group was. Then Myotismon and his army appeared) Demidevimon: (Laughs evilly) What do you think of our Lumber-Levelers? (As if to reply, the forest group darted ahead to stop the machines, now revealed to be Lumber-Levelers, by ensnaring them in vines or fighting them, but they continued on, breaking off the vines and not deterred by the hits) Vanitas: Try as you may, but there’s no way you can stop them! (Determination kicking in, the shrunken humans darted ahead to the Lumbeler-Levelers, their new Keyblades ready for Kairi, Namine, and Xion, since earlier, Sora's group taught them how to fight with a Keyblade. Noticing the lead Lumber-Leveler’s camera controlling the rest of them while fighting them, Tommy’s group realized and then after ushering the others to distract them, Tommy and Ace rushed to the lead one’s camera and after grabbing Espio’s ninja star, smashed the camera to pieces, much to the villains’ calm surprise. Then as soon as the camera was smashed, the Lumber-Levelers stopped in their tracks right near the grove and backed away in reverse, making the heroes cheer. But the villains calmly smirked evilly at the heroes, making the heroes stop and get confused) Hunter J: It doesn’t matter. Twilight Sparkle: (Suspiciously) What do you mean? Hunter J: Everything you love will disappear soon. Myotismon: Tonight, starting with this morning’s destruction. (Confused and suspicious, the heroes glared angrily) Buttercup: What are you planning on this forest? Dil: Yeah, what? Mephiles: You’ll see later. (Then the heroes charge at the villains, but they threw smoke pellets and escaped as the heroes coughed. After all was clear and they recovered, the couples’ group got concerned as they turned to Tommy’s group) Shadow: How did you know how to stop them? (Before Tommy’s group answered, they noticed something. The others looked as well upon seeing their reaction and saw Cloud’s group standing there, having witnessed the whole thing) Aerith: Are you all right? (Later, at the Equestrian Tree, the groups returned and already reported this, not only shocking everyone, but also making them relieved that they saved the Memory Tree Grove from destruction. But Squall and Rinoa aren’t there for some reason) North: Are you sure they’re up to their destruction plans? Groups: Yes! Espio: Later today and tonight! Double D: How? (The forest denizens got confused and concerned) Charmy: It’s like their powers returned…. Cosmo: But the question is, why? (Then Squall and Rinoa came in, looking calmly grim. And with them are Bowser and Discord, confusing and concerning everyone even more) Terra: What’s going on, you’re majesties? Aqua: And why are Bowser and Discord here? (Squall and Rinoa grimly turned to Kairi and Sonic’s groups and the Mane Seven) Squall: Rinoa and I wish to talk with Kairi and Sonic’s groups and the Mane Seven alone. We’ll tell you all later after we tell them. (Everyone got confused and concerned a bit. Then Rinoa turned to Kairi and Sonic’s groups and the Mane Seven as the rest of the main group got concerned) Rinoa: Can you come with us and Bowser and Discord? (Understanding their orders, Kairi and Sonic’s groups and the Mane Seven followed Squall, Rinoa, Bowser, and Discord to the next door glade alone. Once alone there, Squall and Rinoa got saddened, much to Kairi and Sonic’s groups and the Mane Seven’s concern) Ember: Why are you sad? Spike: Why did you call us aside? (A short pause, then Squall answered) Squall: Bowser and Discord came this morning before the incident at the Memory Tree Grove and told us that Myotismon and his army have used the humans and their Leveler to free Pitch. (Kairi and Sonic’s groups and the Mane Seven got shocked and while Kairi’s group calmly realized, Sonic’s group and the Mane Seven got confused) Cream: How?! Bowser: The Leveler, that’s what. It cut down Pitch’s tree and released him. Discord: And now, Pitch is fused with the Leveler. And Myotismon and his army, as well as Pitch, have gotten powerful again. Bowser: Then they threatened to kill us if we didn’t tell them where your pod is. Discord: So, we came here to warn you. (Sonic’s group and the Mane Seven got shocked calmly) Shadow: So, their destruction plan was…? Bowser and Discord: Yes. Squall: The destruction of Equestria Forest…. Rinoa: Starting with the Equestrian Tree…. Bowser: And they’re gonna kidnap the pod during that…. Discord: And consume it in darkness outside the full moon's light to revive Anti-Sora and name him Shaman King and Vanitas the new King of a desiccated Equestria Forest…. (Sonic’s group and the Mane Seven got concerned, then noticed Kairi’s group feeling concerned) Fluttershy: What’s wrong, girls? (Kairi’s group didn’t say anything. Noticing Kairi’s group’s reaction, Squall and Rinoa got grim even more) Squall: Kairi’s group is called aside with us…. Because Tommy’s group made them keep their lie a secret from us. (Sonic’s group and the Mane Seven got confused) Knuckles: What do you mean “lie?” Blaze: What did they lie about? Rinoa: Remember seeing the red marks? (Sonic’s group and the Mane Seven got confused and then realized happily and casually at first) Sonic: Not to worry! Pinkie Pie: Yeah! Rainbow Dash: Tommy’s group reassured that the red marks…. (They see Squall and Rinoa looking grim even more) Raindow Dash: Prevent…. The Leveler from cutting trees down…. (Sonic’s group and the Mane Seven got confused at first, but then Squall and Rinoa magically revealed an image of a cut-down tree trunk with the red x mark, shocking Sonic’s group and the Mane Seven) Amy: But Tommy’s group said…. Rinoa: They lied about it. Because they didn’t want to hurt our feelings. Squall: And worst of all, like we said, they made Kairi’s group promise not to tell you. (Sonic’s group and the Mane Seven turned to Kairi’s group in concern and shock) Big: You knew what the red marks' roles were the whole time? (Kairi’s group nods grimly) Kairi’s group: Yes…. Blossom: We wanted to tell you, but…. (Silence as Sonic’s group and the Mane Seven gave a calm forgiving look at Kairi’s group. Then turning back to the Equestrian Tree, Sonic’s group and the Mane Seven slowly got angry and marched back to the Equestrian Tree. Concerned, Kairi’s group, Squall, Rinoa, Bowser, and Discord followed) Coming up: After confronted about the truth of the red marks and the upcoming destruction of Equestria Forest, starting with the Equestrian Tree and the pod’s upcoming capture, Tommy’s group grimly make a confession that angers and concerns everyone. Then Myotismon and his army arrive with a powerful Lumber-Leveler and attack the Equestrian Tree to get the pod, which won’t end well for the heroes. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Ferngully/Epic Fanmake Category:Ferngully/Epic Parodies